Behaving strangely
by coolness1
Summary: Vala thinks that Daniel's behaved strangely. Daniel/Cam.
1. 1: Daniel is confused

Title: Behaving strangely

Characters: Daniel, Vala, Sam, Teal'c, Cam, Jack

Pairings: Daniel/Cam

Word count: this chapter: 930

BEHAVING STRANGELY

CHAPTER ONE, IN WHICH DANIEL IS CONFUSED

It should have been just another day in their unusual work, but it was not.

Vala had been watching Daniel for the past few days, and now she was one hundred percent sure that he has been behaving really strangely. He still was Daniel, but he was not talking and acting like him. It was obvious that he was sad. Really sad. But when she asked him why he was sad, he denied it and smiled a little (but Vala knew that it was an insincere smile). She also thought that something must have happened, but she did not ask him what. She did not ask, because he would not answer. Daniel had always been a little secretive and Vala respected it, respected his privacy, or she tried to respect his privacy. Sometimes it simply did not work. She held out three more hours, and then came to Samantha.

"Hi, Carter," Vala started. "I was wondering, if you observed that Daniel's behaved strangely recently."

"So you noticed this too?" Sam gave her a rhetorical question.

"Yep." Vala nodded. "He was, he is sad and I don't know why, and that drives me crazy. "She added.

"You're worried about him, aren't you?" Sam noticed with a little surprise.

Vala rolled her eyes, but she said. "Maybe." Sam smiled, so she added. "But only a little."

"Of course." Sam answered with sarcasm.

Vala rolled her eyes again.

"So what we are going to do with him?" She asked a moment later.

"I don't know." Sam replied. "He sometimes is a little secretive. Maybe… we should wait a few days or something. If he wants to talk, he'll come to us."

"Yeah, maybe, but still he's been acting all weird since Friday, I think." Vala said.

"Yeah, I know that he's been sad for a week, but we are talking about Daniel, and Daniel is Daniel, and…"

"I know what you mean. So we just must wait."

It was almost evening and Vala was tapping her fingers on the desk. That was really annoying to Sam, but she did not say anything – it would not have helped. Suddenly Vala stood up and wanted to leave the room, when Samantha said, "Vala, wait! Where are you going? You are going to Daniel, aren't you?"

Vala nodded but she did not stop.

"It will be better if he comes to us himself." Sam reminded to her.

"I know." She nodded. "But I really don't care any longer. I'm fed up with this. Sorry, Sam." And then she left Sam's quarters.

Vala did not leave Sam other options, so she went after her.

Vala dropped in on Daniel's quarters and sat on his desk.

"So, Daniel, tell me…" She began but she stopped, when Sam entered, and then she continued, "Tell us what was happened on Friday." She added.

"I'd rather not talk about this, ok?" Daniel said.

He was gloomy. And Sam thought that he wanted to be left alone, but she also thought that she, they, are his friends and they must help him no matter what happened.

"Tell. Us. What. Happened. On. Friday." Vala repeated slowly. It was not a request. It was an order.

Daniel sighed.

"On Thursday." He corrected her.

"So what happened on Thursday?" She was getting annoying.

Daniel looked at her and Sam. She was silent for a moment, and then he started talking, "On Thursday night me and Cam went together to a bar. We didn't drink a lot, only two beers, I think. And…" He paused.

"And then what?" Vala asked. "Because I'm starting to get bored." She added.

Samantha cast a mad glance at her but she did not care for this.

"Maybe I was a little more drunk then I thought, maybe I was just tired, or maybe… I don't, it doesn't matter. I wanted to kiss Cameron." He said. "I'm scared. What's wrong with me?" He added a moment latter.

"And that's why you're sad?" Vala asked.

"I'm not sad. I'm just really terrified." Daniel answered. "What's wrong with me?" He repeated.

"Nothing is wrong with you." Sam started before Vala said anything. "You're just confused."

"But…" Daniel interrupted. "I wanted to kiss Cameron." He said again. "I think… I maybe still want this." He added. He was really terrified.

"Nothing like this has happened before?" Sam asked him.

He denied it. Before that he never wanted to kiss another man. He was straight, or he thought that he was.

"You can handle it. It's nothing to worry about. Maybe you're bisexual and you think that Cameron is attractive." Samantha said.

"No, I don't think so. Sure, he is a great guy, but he's also my friend and I want to stay on." Daniel replied. "So don't tell him about all of that, ok?" He said, and then he left his quarters.

"Daniel, wait! Where are you going?" Sam asked, but he did not hear her.

"I knew it!" Vala said, when he left.

"What?"

"I know the reason why I'm not attractive to Daniel." She answered. "He prefers men."

"Oh, Vala, please!" Samantha only rolled her eyes.

Daniel did not know where he was going. He was just going ahead. He was fed up with everything. He did not know why he had told Sam and Vala about this, but he was pretty sure that Cameron would know about everything in a short time. Vala had always been a gossiper. He knew that earlier or later Cameron would know about it, and this did not make him the happiest man in this galaxy.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. 2: Daniel avoides Cameron

Title: Behaving strangely

Characters: Daniel, Vala, Sam, Teal'c, Cam, Jack

Pairings: Daniel/Cam

Word count: this chapter: 1088

A/N: It's been a while since I wrote first chapter. Sorry. Third chapter will be much sooner, though. Like always: sorry for all my mistakes.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO, IN WHICH DANIEL AVOIDES CAMERON

"Have you seen Daniel?" Cameron asked.

"No." Sam denied. "I haven't seen him since yesterday evening. Did you check his study?"

"Yeah, he isn't there." He answered.

Actually, Samantha was not surprised that Cam could not find Daniel. She would not be surprised either if Daniel was simply avoiding him. Because of recent incidents, Daniel probably did not want talk with Cam, or anybody of the SG-1 team, but especially with Cam. She was surprised too, because Cam did not look like someone who knew about everything which was happening to Daniel. Vala never could keep her mouth shut, she had always been such a gossiper! So, yeah, Sam was surprised. Apparently, she hadn't told him about this. Yet. Sooner or later she would mouth off.

"The SG-1 team requests to Landry's office." Suddenly they heard from the radio.

"Let's go." Sam said. "Landry asked for the whole SG-1 team, so I guess Daniel will be there." She added.

"Let's go then."

* * *

By the time they got to Landry's office, Vala and Teal'c had already been there for a while, but Daniel wasn't with them.

"May I ask a question, sir?" Cameron did not wait too long. He just could not.

"Of course, Mitchell."

"Where is Daniel?" He asked.

"Actually, that's the reason I summoned all of you here. " General Landry started. "Doctor Jackson took a few days off, so before he comes back, you'll go on mission without him."

The whole SG-1 team was surprised. Daniel had never taken a few days off before. Cameron was the most surprised; Teal'c probably too, but he did not show this. Samantha guessed the reason of Daniel's break from work, so did Vala. Sam thought that was the right thing to do. Daniel really needed time to relax, and to consider everything. Finding yourself attracted to men at his age was hard. It was not that Sam had something against bisexual or homosexual people – Daniel had just found about it really late. And, of course, it was more than that. The man who was attracted to him was his co-worker, and his friend, and when you add to this that he was a military man, you get a really hard situation. Cameron was one of Daniel's best friends and finding that he crushed on him really complicated things between them, even though Cameron did not know about it. Yet. The truth will always come to light.

"May I ask, sir, when will he come back?" Cameron asked.

"He'll come back next week." The general replied. "Anything else? You may return to your duties."

"Yes, sir, I have one more question. What's the reason for Daniel's break?"

"Doctor Jackson just took a few days off, he didn't give a reason." General Landry said in a sad tone. Even though he did not show this, he was worried about one of the men of the SG-1 team. When Doctor Jackson went to his office this morning and asked for permission to take a few days off, he immediately said yes. Doctor Jackson did not look well. He looked tired, and as if he was suffering, but General did not ask him about it. Doctor Jackson would not answer anyway, probably. He had always been a more secretive person than the others. "Now, back to your duties."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

He knocked on the door. He was hoping that Jack was in his house.

"Daniel." Jack opened, and went out to him. "What good wind brings you here?" He asked.

Daniel supposed that Jack was surprised. He did not come here often, to Washington. More often Jack came to him, to Colorado Springs.

"I just needed a break, so I took a few days off." Daniel said.

Jack looked at him in shock.

"You never take a few days off!"

"This time I really need it." Daniel explained.

"Ok." Jack nodded.

"That's all? You won't ask me why I took a few days off?" Daniel was more than surprised.

"Do you want me to do this?" Jack asked. Daniel denied. "That's what I thought. I'm guessing that you'll tell me when you'll want to do this."

"I'll tell you later, though. Right now I just need to think." Daniel said. He was not sure if he would tell Jack everything. He was not sure how he would react. But he was his best friend, after all, and he had a right to know.

"That's what I thought. Later we're going hunting to the forest in Massachusetts." Jack announced.

"Hunting? Massachusetts?" Daniel had a really stupid look. "Why?"

"Let me think." Jack laughed. "You need an adventure, and a break, I need an adventure, and a break. I really hate my job – I really would prefer off-world missions."

"You know, Jack, I have enough adventures in my usual work-day. You know. Goaul'd. Ori."

"Yeah, but it's been a while since we last saw each other, so I say, let's go hunting."

"So you missed me?" Daniel smiled.

"Don't flatter yourself, Danny!"

They laughed at the same time, and somehow Daniel knew that was a good decision to take a few days off and come here.

* * *

"Hey, Sam, I thought you'd be here." Cameron said, going to her lab.

"What can I do for you, Cam?" She asked, having stopped typing on her laptop for a moment.

"I'm worried. Why didn't he tell us that he's leaving? And why did he take a few days off? He never takes a few days off, even one day off!" Cameron started.

Of course, he was talking about Daniel. Everybody was worried about him.

"Maybe he had a good reason?" She knew that Daniel had a good reason to go, but she could not tell Cam about it.

"Yeah, maybe, I mean I'm his friend, we all are his friends, he can tell us everything, so why didn't he tell us why he took a few days off? Why did he just leave?" Cameron was really worried about their friend.

"He'll tell us why he left as soon as he comes back." She just said. She could not tell him anything more than she said.

"I don't think so. I think he's been avoiding me for a week. I haven't seen him often since last Friday or so." Cameron said. "But I really can't recall what I had done to make him start avoiding me."

"I'm sure he isn't avoiding you, he just needed a break." Samantha said, but she knew that Cameron was right.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. 3: Daniel comes back

Title: Behaving strangely

Characters/Pairings: Daniel/Cam, and mentioned Sam/Jack

Word count: this chapter: 972

A/N: Ok, I have to apologise. I'm deeply sorry that it lasted so long. I haven't had a lot of time for a long time, and still don't, but today when I came back home much earlier than usually, I didn't have any strength for doing my homework, learning or doing my big project for biology, so I thought I could have tried to write something. It's quite short chapter, sorry, but at least it is, eventually. I'm not going to promise that the next chapter will be sooner, 'cause, frankly I have so many things to do that I almost don't have time for writing, but I'll try to write it soon. Sorry for all my mistakes.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE, IN WHICH DANIEL COMES BACK, BUT STILL AVOIDES CAMERON, OR HE TRIES TO

"Daniel, you came back!" Sam hugged him immediately.

"Yes, I'm back." He said with a little smile.

Daniel looked much better than before his leaving, Sam noticed. This furlough had been a good idea for him, because now seemed to be less tired, and more relaxed.

"Where have you been?" She asked after a moment of silence.

He smiled a little before answering, "Massachusetts. Hunting."

"Really?" Sam was surprised. Daniel never liked hunting, and he always refused to go when Teal'c or Cameron wanted to go to hunt. Only one man could convince him to do this.

"You were with Ja… General O'Neill?" She asked.

Daniel rolled his eyes. He claimed that Sam should not have to called Jack 'General O'Neill', especially that he knew about their not-entirely-platonic-relationship. And even both of them were in military, they were not longer working together – they even did not work in the same city. Besides, almost everybody in Stargate Command, knew that they had a thing to each other. Not so many people knew entirely truth – only him, Teal'c, and Cameron – but everybody suspected something. And even Landry was not against them, and did not say anything – he just smiled a little every time, when he saw Sam talking with Jack, while he was in Colorado Springs, not In Washington D.C.

"Yeah," He nodded. "We've been hunting for a few days, or actually, he was hunting – I've just watching."

Sam laughed. Of course, he was just watching – she did not think differently. Even if Jack could convince Daniel to go hunting with him, he would never convince him to actually hunt.

"Come on, Daniel, let's go for coffee, then we will talk," she said.

He sighed.

"Okay," He agreed, and then he started to ask, "But…"

Sam knew what he wanted to say, so she interrupted him, "Cameron's still at home, he'll be here in twenty minutes, or so."

He nodded.

"Okay, let's go then." He started bearing to the canteen.

* * *

They were sitting in the canteen – Sam was staring at Daniel, while he was drinking a coffee. Clearly she did not want to hurry him, so she has not started questions yet.

He sighed.

"Ask," he said eventually. She always was a great supported to him, and she deserved to now if he was okay, and if something happened.

"How are you, Daniel? Are you okay? You seemed more relaxed but do you feel better?" She started.

"Sam, slowly." He could not stopped himself, so he laughed quietly.

"Yeah, sorry," Sam apologized.

Daniel smiled at her. She was just worrying about him, and he loved her for this – she always was one of his closest friends.

"Don't need," he said. "Just one question at the time, please."

"Are you okay, Daniel?" Sam asked with a seriousness in her voice.

"Yeah, I think so…" He shook his head. It was not easy, but after a week break, he felt much better, even if he still did not know how to behave close to Cameron.

"Good."

Daniel finished his coffee, and asked, "Any more questions?"

He did not even have to wait for an answer – he has already knew it, but he had to try. Yes, she deserved to know, but he did not like talking about this whole mess.

Sam has been thinking for a while. She probably did not want to ask him so many questions, and she tried to choose only one more – he was grateful her for this. Sam knew him, and she knew that he was quite secretive person, and did not like talking so much about himself.

"Have you told Ja… General O'Neill?" She asked.

_Here we go again_, he thought. Sam really should have called him 'Jack', even if only near to people who know about everything.

"Yes, two days ago," He admitted.

"And?" Sam knew that did not have anything about gays', lesbians' or bi people, and furthermore Daniel was his best friend, so he should not have had a problem with this.

"He said that in a high school he had a crush on some boy from his class," Daniel answered. "He probably – certainly – was joking, but it still…"

That sounded like Jack. "… was consolatory," she finished his sentence.

"Exactly," Daniel nodded.

* * *

Daniel managed to avoid Cameron almost for the rest of the day. Even if the SG-1 did not go for the mission this day, he was quite busy. After all, he had been on vacation for a week, thus now he had to make up for lost time. A lot of things needed translation. He spent most of the day in his study, working. He had closed the door, so nobody bothered him. Only for a few minutes, he went out from his study – Sam went in, telling him that Landry wanted to see him. His conversation with Landry was really short. General only asked him if he was ok – Daniel responded that yes, he was ok, he just needed a break, because he was really exhausted. Landry did not look like he believed him entirely, but he did not say anything more, so Daniel came back to his study, and continued working.

It was pretty late, when Daniel heard knocking to this doors. He did not answer immediately – firstly he rubbed his eyes, yawned, and then he looked at a clock. It was really late – three a.m. was coming. He was so busy, translating really interesting text, and did not even realise when so much time elapsed. Stretching, he stood up, and opened the door.

It was Cameron.

"Hi," Cam said. "Look, I know, you're pretty busy, but… I think we should talk…"

"Yeah, we should," he answered. After all, he could not avoid Cameron forever.

**TBC**


End file.
